


Show me Love

by OroroNebbia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, pensando, intentando ordenar todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Estaba en un país que no terminaba de conocer, todo porque Cavallone le había convencido de que le siguiera, que viniera con él a su hogar, y así había hecho el guardián Vongola de la nube. Cuando estaba con Cavallone se sentía casi como si aun estuviese en Japón, sin él, volvía a sentirse como un extraño, o peor aún, como un prisionero. Por primera vez Hibari sentía el peso de la soledad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me Love

Esto no podía estar pasando, se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, el mensaje no era verdad, era una trampa, alguna clase de truco, ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Esto tenía que ser una mentira! ¡Una mentira!

 

Caminaba a paso presuroso por los pasillos, quería salir de este lugar, necesitaba salir, se sentía encerrado, sofocado, sin aire, como si se ahogara poco a poco, ‘no! ¡No! Se repetía ¡Esto no estará bien! De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, el himno de su antiguo colegio resonando en los varios pasillos con un aire siniestro. No quería responder, pero a pesar de lo que decía su cerebro, su cuerpo se movió de todas maneras, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó el dichoso aparato y contestó sin molestarse siquiera en ver de quien se trataba.

 

-       _“Hibari-san” –_ pudo escuchar con total claridad la voz desesperada del herbívoro Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 

-       _¿Qué? -_  soltó en una voz calma que en este momento parecía tan fuera de lugar, incluso el mismo lo sentía fuera de lugar.

 

-       _“¿Llegó el mensaje?” -_  ¡Oh! ¡Aquel maldito mensaje! ¡Aquel mensaje que no podía ser más que una maldita broma!

 

-       _¿Cuál mensaje? -_  no quería creerlo, y por tanto, no lo haría. El no era de la clase de persona que caen en esta clase de bromas, por supuesto.

 

-       _“A habido un accidente” -_  fueron las palabras que hicieron eco dentro de la cabeza de Hibari, palabras que se repitieron como  aquel mensaje que no estaba dispuesto a creer. Esto no puede ser verdad. – _“Uno grave” –_ continuó Tsuna, su voz se escuchaba acongojada, un nudo se formó en el estomago de Hibari.

 

 

**“Dime que me amas Kyoya”**

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, no podía estar escuchando la voz de Cavallone dentro de su cabeza. Por supuesto que no.

 

-       _No…-_  soltó Hibari en un susurro que pasó desapercibido para el castaño del otro lado de la línea.

 

-       _“No sabemos que fue lo que paso exactamente…pero…” -_  un silencio, un preludio de desgracia – _“Dino-san estaba en ese accidente”_

 

¿ **Estaba**? ¿Por qué **estaba**? ¿Por qué sonaba como si **ya no estaba aquí**? ¿Por qué sonaba como si…

 

Hibari dejó caer el celular, el cual continúo funcionando, la voz de Tsuna se perdió en el pasillo. El guardián de la nube necesitaba salir, ahora lo necesitaba mas que su propia vida.

 

Aire. Libertad.

 

 

**“Dime, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido frágil o inocente?”**

Hibari levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, pensando, intentando ordenar todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Estaba en un país que no terminaba de conocer, todo porque Cavallone le había convencido de que le siguiera, que viniera con él a su hogar, y así había hecho el guardián Vongola de la nube. Cuando estaba Cavallone se sentía casi como si aun estuviese en Japón, sin él, volvía a sentirse como un extraño, o peor aún, como un prisionero. Por primera vez Hibari sentía el peso de la soledad.

 

-       _No –_ soltó con firmeza. No se sentía solo. No extrañaba a nadie. Solo…solo estaba algo descompuesto. Solo necesitaba descansar, regresar a Japón, a Namimori, una vez allí, todo estaría bien, todo volvería a la normalidad, hasta que Cavallone llegará a…

 

Detuvo sus pensamientos. Esto no estaba bien. No lo estaba.

 

Necesitaba descansar, dormir un poco, olvidar todo esto. Dio un paso y su cuerpo se tambaleó inseguro, por primera vez en su vida sentía que algo malo pasaba consigo mismo. Cerró sus ojos oscuros un segundo, solo un segundo, al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a tener la visión borrosa, no se sentía bien.

 

-       _¡Kyoya-san! -_  fue lo último que escuchó, la voz de su fiel subordinado, Kusakabe, antes de perder por completo la conciencia y desplomarse al suelo, completamente sobrecogido por todo lo que habían sucedido en los recientes minutos. Decir que el otro se había asustado con todo esto, era decir poco, en todos sus años de conocer al antiguo jefe del comité de disciplina, jamás le había visto caer de esta manera – _Por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -_  fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se acercaba a paso rápido a la figura caída de su jefe, otra persona le seguía de cerca.

 

-       _Es Cavallone –_ Kusakabe se volteó un segundo a ver a la persona que le acompañaba, y quien se había detenido unos pasos más atrás, ¿Todo esto por Dino Cavallone? ¿Esta reacción por Dino Cavallone? Tras dudar solo unos segundos, Kusakabe se arrodillo junto a Hibari y le tomó en brazos, una vez de pie, quedó cara a cara con el arcobaleno de la familia Vongola, ahora con su apariencia adulta, el que le miraba de brazos cruzados.

 

-       _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente? –_ inquirió Kusakabe – _Kyoya-san nunca…jamás había perdido la consciencia así…_

 

-       _Sus propias emociones le abrumaron -_  le respondió el arcobaleno bajando un poco su sombrero, ocultando sus ojos con la sombra de este – _Vamos, llevémosle a la mansión Vongola, Tsuna querrá hablar con él._

 

-       _Está bien –_ Kusakabe sabía que no valía la pena preguntar mas, el arcobaleno simplemente no le respondería.

 

 

**“Tu juegas juegos y yo utilizo trucos. No importa lo que digas, tu eres el único para mí. El único”**

Escuchaba la voz de Dino Cavallone resonar dentro de su cabeza, diciendo todas esas palabras.

 

 

**“Dime que me amas, Kyoya”**

Hibari Kyoya jamás lo diría. Jamás.

 

 

**“Ha habido un accidente, de esos en donde no se escuchan nada más que sirenas. Todo parece estar desmoronándose. El auto. Un ataque enemigo. Dino Cavallone. Lo siento…”**

 

La voz del guardián Vongola de la tormenta hacía eco en su interior, recordaba cómo había sonado opaca y fría en aquella maquina se mensajes en la oficina de Cavallone. Tan distante, tan ficticia, tan irreal. Esto no podía estar pasando, era simplemente imposible.

 

 

**“Dime que me amas, Kyoya”**

La voz de Cavallone otra vez, ¿Es que acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

 

-       _No creo que se pueda hacer nada ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaremos con todo esto? –_ esa era la voz del guardián Vongola de la lluvia.

-       _No lo sé, pero esto no se ve para nada de bien –_ la voz del joven jefe Vongola.

-       _¿Decimo?_

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué escuchaba tantas voces? ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

 

-       _Despierta –_ una voz firme e imperante, de inmediato los ojos oscuros del guardián de la nube se abrieron. Se encontraba en una cama, en una espaciosa y elegante habitación, el moreno la reconoció de inmediato, era su propia recamara en la mansión Vongola.

El horrible sentimiento de estar encerrado, se hizo aun más fuerte, comenzaba a ahogarse.

 

-       _¡Respira! -_  exclamó Tsuna notando que Hibari había dejado de hacerlo. El castaño se acercó hacia su guardián y le miró con ojos preocupados. Sin saber o si quiera comprender que es lo que verdaderamente sucedía, Hibari Kyoya estaba colapsando, no sabía como lidiar con toda esta información, con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por primera vez se veía supera en todos los sentidos, por sus emociones, por sus pensamientos.

Hibari se sentó en la cama, con la mirada fija en sus propias manos blancas. Pasaron segundos antes de que el moreno levantara la mirada de sus manos y se concentrara en los ojos castaños de Tsuna.

 

¿Castaños?

 

¿Almendrados?

 

¿Cabello rubio?

 

¿Dino?

 

 

**“Dime que me amas, Kyoya”**

Tsuna se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó una mano tentativamente sobre las del mayor, brindándole una calidez que sin saberlo, Hibari realmente necesitaba. El guardián de la nube se quedo quiero, intentando ordenar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La mano del castaño sobre las suyas le calmó lo suficiente como para que pudiera ordenarlo todo.

 

Había llegado a la mansión Cavallone.

 

Romario y Cavallone no estaban.

 

Decidió quedarse a esperar a que llegaran.

 

Un subordinado de Cavallone se le había acercado y le había dicho que había un mensaje para él en la oficina del jefe.

 

El mensaje era la voz de Gokudera Hayato.

 

Un accidente. Un auto, Un ataque. Dino.

 

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ahora todo cobraba un macabro sentido, por eso Cavallone no había estado en la mansión, por eso Romario tampoco, por eso Sawada Tsunayoshi intentaba darle animo.

 

**“Dime que me amas, Kyoya”**

Antes de que su propia garganta se cerrara por completo de nuevo, alcanzo a calmarse lo suficiente. No podía perder el control de nuevo. No podía dejar que sus emociones le dominaran. No podía dejar que esto le afectara.

 

Pero no podía dejar de sentir, de pensar. Todo esto si le afectaba, y Tsuna sentado cerda de él, lo sabía.

 

Un celular comenzó a sonar, el guardián de la tormenta respondió, habló unas cuantas cosas en italiano y corto, con paso firme se acerco a Tsuna, y con una mano en el hombro de este logró su atención.

 

-       _Decimo –_ soltó en una voz suave – _Debemos ir al hospital._

-       _¿Al hospital? –_ inquirió Tsuna.

-       _Si. Romario despertó._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi hablaba con un medico, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, solo Gokudera Hayato y el mismo Hibari Kyoya le habían acompañado al hospital, el guardián de la lluvia se había quedado en la mansión para encargarse de todo por allá.

 

El porqué el guardián de la nube se había sumado, era un completo misterio. Gokudera se había querido negar a que este viniera, pero una sola mirada del Jefe Vongola bastó para que guardara silencio en el asunto.

 

Hibari parecía más tranquilo, o por lo menos quería hacer creer que lo estaba. Tsuna sabia mejor, no se había alejado de su guardián de la nube en ningún momento, por miedo a cómo podría reaccionar. El joven jefe Vongola sabía que a estas alturas Hibari podría hacer cualquier cosa.

 

-       _Muchas gracias -_  se pudo escuchar con claridad que le decía Tsuna al médico, el cual se alejaba por el pasillo. El castaño se acercó a Gokudera, pero estando en un pasillo silencioso Hibari no tuvo que esforzarse en absoluto para escuchar que es lo que decían, no que Tsuna quisiera ocultarle algo.

 

-       _¿Y?_

 

-       _Estará bien, recuperó la conciencia y ya esta dando toda la información necesaria para encontrar a los culpables –_ explicó Tsuna con voz más aliviada.

 

 

Eso era de lo que amaba encargarse, convertir en una masa de carne y sangre a base de tonfazos. Hibari se deleito ante la idea de poder dejar salir todo esto de la manera que mejor conocía…

 

La violencia.

 

 

-       _¿Y Dino? –_ inquirió con cuidado la mano derecha de la familia.

 

-       _Es…más complicado._

 

-       _Entiendo… -_ algo hizo click en Hibari al escuchar eso. ¿Dino estaba…? Hibari se movió de donde había estado apoyado en la pared y se acercó a los otros dos. Gokudera subió sus defensas de inmediato, mientras que Tsuna pareció incluso relajarse un poco.

 

-       _Sawada Tsunayoshi –_ soltó Hibari con su típica voz amenazante. El silencio siguió a sus palabras, aunque hubiese querido decir algo mas, simplemente no podía ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo mostrar preocupación si nunca antes la había sentido?

 

-       _Si. Dino-san está vivo –_ le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios, una pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

 

El guardián de la nube se quedo estático, sintiendo como el pesado nudo de metal que se había alojado en su estomago cedía hasta desaparecer, como sentía incluso que podía respirar con más calma, con mas normalidad. Hubiese sonreído, pero simplemente no podía dejar que todo esto le dominara. Sawada Tsunayoshi seguía mirándole.

 

-       _Se encuentra en la última habitación –_ Señaló el castaño, sabiendo que Hibari iría hacia allá, incluso antes de que el mismo Hibari lo supiera.

Cuando el guardián de la nube se encaminó por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación señalada por el joven Vongola, Gokudera se acercó a Tsuna con la duda en el rostro.

 

-       _¿El no sabía que Dino estaba vivo? –_ inquirió.

-       _No. Después de recibir la noticia se bloqueó, lo más probable es que visualizo el peor escenario._

-       _Debió haber terminado de escuchar el mensaje._

-       _Gokudera-kun, si alguien te llamara diciendo de que hubo un accidente horrible, provocado por algún enemigo, y que Yamamoto-kun estaba allí, reaccionarias de la misma manera que Hibari-san –_ un furioso sonrojo se posicionó en las mejillas del peliplateado.

-       _¿Cómo sabe? –_ Tsuna rió.

-       _Yo…tengo algo llamado súper intuición, además –_ señaló la mano del más alto – _los dos llevan el mismo anillo -_  el sonrojo se hizo aun mas profundo.

-       _Estúpido Takeshi y sus estúpidas ideas._

-       _Vamos –_ dijo Tsuna encaminándose por el pasillo, hacia el lado contrario por donde había ido Hibari – _Debo llamar a Mukuro antes de que comience a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para saber donde estoy._

-       _Es un maniaco exagerado –_ opinó Gokudera.

-       _Si. Pero es **mi** maniaco exagerado._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Hibari se había adentrado en la habitación del hospital, la que Sawada Tsunayoshi le había señalado. Una vez cerrada la puerta a su espalda pudo ver una cama en el lugar, y en ella recostado con sus ojos cerrado y su cabello rubio revuelto, estaba Dino Cavallone.

 

El guardián de Vongola se acercó a la cama, notando con ello los vendajes que cubrían sus brazos, parte de su rostro y cuello. El moreno achicó la mirada y se sentó en el borde de la cama, el único sonido en el lugar, el que aquella maquina que mostraba los signos vitales del rubio, el menor quedo hipnotizado por unos segundos al escuchar el calmado palpitar del corazón de Dino.

 

**“Dime que me amas, Kyoya”**

Aquella voz que creyó que nunca volvería a escuchar, resonaba nuevamente como un recuerdo, como una ilusión dentro de su cabeza.

 

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del japonés.

 

-       **_Te amo, Dino_**

****

Y aquellos ojos castaños comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco.

 


End file.
